monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-43463998-20191112192456/@comment-36515094-20191112215230
"they don't need to Deny shit because Mega Taunt is plain broken. Same thing follows with Area Dodgers paired with taunt tanks, NO ONE CAN DEAL WITH THAT." They still do need to deny because PER from any monster can get rid of it, so you will have to deny the enemy so that doesn't happen. Area Dodge paired with Taunt Tanks is possible to deal with. It's called Trait Disabling the Taunt Monster, and Trait Disable is becoming more common now. "OP is for those that you pretty much CANNOT counterpick against." Thalassa can get counter picked BTW. Sherezar is the counterpick, believe it or not, for Thalassa, so then that basically means that she isn't OP either. "Good defense, I apoligize for bashing the council. However, I am 100% Confident that soon something will happen and you will realize that I have been right." I mean eventually you will be right because SP will release more extremely broken monsters that are even better than Sherezar and even Thalassa. That's just how they operate. "those two arguments are invalid, because I can just pair a rank 5 Eisul with a Baba Yaga and win most fight. Now for the wobble, I the fourth move is Rejuvination, the move that is first to go when adding Master's Scroll, but Rejuvination is needed for his wobble, because it allows him to use Random Spellbook a second time before the end of the match, so please, try again." Yea you won't be able to win using Baba Yaga. What can she do? Possess. You get your 1 turn of Possession and guess what, she can't deny anymore. Yea you'll have Mega Taunt, but at the same time you'll most likely face Mega Taunt as well. Meaning she can't do shit before the enemy does something. The enemy will have a faster denier than Baba Yaga, they most likely will have one that can PER since most deny monsters have a PER skill. Baba Yaga will go then and she will have to PER the enemies Mega Taunt. Then the rest all go and the enemies denier gets their turn back again and can deny your team. That's a pretty invalid argument right there. You don't need Rejuvenation either. You'll still have his AoE CDA skill, Grandmaster's Scroll, and seeing that most monsters have high cooldowns, that is usually enough to deny them for the whole match. And if it isn't, then you can just use Random Spellbook on his second turn to deny them. Most matches don't usually last long enough as to where Sherezar will need to use Rejuvenation and on his 4th turn deny again. Also, if you have Master's Scroll, his single CDA, then you can use Great Dispel on your first turn, then Grandmaster's Scroll, on his second turn you can use Rejuvenation, then on his third turn you can use Master's Scroll, and if he somehow manages to need a 4th turn, you can use Great Dispel and repeat the whole process all over again, while maintaining his "wobble". Rejuvenation can just be replaced, even if it isn't recommended, since most matches don't last that long for it to be needed. So nice try, but try again.